Grito de gloria
by Ichi-Hana
Summary: Sunagakura no Sato era el único refugio para los revolucionarios, principalmente para Nara Shikamaru, que después de tanto tiempo se sentía seguro... o tal vez no. N/A: One-shot ShikaTema, AU. Personajes un poco OoC


Yo

**Yo!**

**Aquí, yo, con un One-shot ShikaTema, UA.**

**No es necesario aclarar que Naruto no me pertenece, sino que al genio creador Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La trama es inspirada (prácticamente es una adaptación) en los capítulos XIX, XX, XXI de la obra "Grito de Gloria" de Eduardo Acevedo Díaz. (Escritor uruguayo)**

**--o--o--**

**Un poco de Historia**

_**Nara Shikamaru, joven revolucionario de 20 años de edad. Nacido en el seno de una de las familias más importantes de Konohagakure no sato, los Nara. Desinteresado por la vida de aristocrática, estudió leyes por el hecho de querer aportar algo a la sociedad donde había mucha discriminación, mucha opresión y poca libertad. Ese era el motivo, sus ideas y su fama de portavoz de la revolución, lo que lo llevó a que tuviera que exiliarse de su ciudad natal para huir sin ninguna experiencia en la guerra, de aquellos que querían hacerlo callar, los dogmáticos de la época; se fue dejando muchas cosas, su familia, amigos, y su prometida (una mujer tan bella que parecía un ángel). **_

_**Su búsqueda de libertad y de hacer valer los derechos no fue sencilla. Cuantas veces lo habían capturado a él y a sus amigos, cuantas veces lo habían torturado y había visto como torturaban a otros. Cuantas muertes había presenciado en su juventud. En muchas ocasiones se había planteado desistir, pero siempre aparecía alguien devolviéndole el sentido a su vida y a su causa.**_

_**Dos años después de su exilio, la tropa a la que pertenecía, liderado por Uchiha Sasuke, tuvo que refugiarse en el desierto, único lugar donde los conquistadores aún no se habían atrevido a pisar. La supervivencia era difícil pero aguantable, lo que se hacía insoportable era el temor de que el enemigo se estuviese moviendo en secreto. Eso convertía la estadía del estratega en los 43 días más largos de su vida…**_

**--o--o--**

El frío de la noche le había dejado secuelas en la mañana al punto de no lo dejarlo dormir y eso lo molestaba de sobremanera, no le quedaba otra opción que la de salir de su improvisado _tento _para intentar calentarse en el fogón que Uchiha-_taichō_ había dejado la noche anterior_,_ cuando Naruto-_sōtaichō_ apareció sobre su caballo, sin apearse.

-¿Te interesaría ir conmigo a Sunagakure?... Así podremos tomar un poco de té, hace tiempo que no lo hago como Kami-sama manda.-le propuso animadamente, el rubio sabía lo mucho que su amigo necesitaba un de un ambiente más hospitalario.

-Me gustaría, _sōtaichō_. Pero tengo que recibir órdenes del _shuchō_, Gaara-san.- vio las intenciones del joven moreno, y le era muy agradecido por el gesto, pero él no estaba allí para pasarla bien, sino que para ayudar en la revolución.

-Vamos, no tienes de que preocuparte, el mismísimo Gaara me pidió que te invitara a vigilarlas puertas de la aldea...- le aseguró- además él no está, se fue con Kankurou en esos ridículos camellos hace más de una hora y dijo que no volvería hasta bien tarde… Además allí encontraremos a alguien que nos dará las órdenes -habló antes de que el castaño protestara- ¡_Onegai_ Shika! O tendré que ir con Sasuke-_temee.-_ prácticamente le suplicaba con ese patético berrinche.

-_Mendokusai_- su palabra favorita escapó de sus labios, hacía un buen tiempo que se había prometido no quejarse de nada, pero tenía que admitir que era imposible no hacerlo cuando Uzumaki Naruto estaba cerca.- De acuerdo, vamos.- se levantó con pesadez, y solo después de estirarse se subió al caballo.

El amanecer se hacía presente y con él el calor del desierto. Las dos grandes puertas de la pequeña aldea se abrieron para recibirlos. Esa era la primera vez que el castaño pisaba en ella, aunque estuviese en el desierto hace casi mes y medio. Al entrar, se sorprendió, todos los ciudadanos, mujeres y hombres, siendo o no partícipes de la guerra, intentaban colaborar. Yendo de un lado al otro, llevando objetos, armas y ayudando a los niños a refugiarse. La aldea entera se preparaba para cualquier señal de alerta.

Los dos jinetes, sin para, llegaron pronto hasta un sitio donde habían unas grandes carretas. El Nara notó que una de las mujeres vestía un _kimono_ gris, por encima un _kamishimo_ _(ropa samurai que se utiliza sobre el kimono),_ y por último un sombrero de paja gruesa, bajo el cual se alcanzaba a ver un pañuelo a cuadros blancos y azules. Estaba descalza, y pudo ver sus pies pequeños y duros, poco sensibles a la arenilla y las pequeñas piedras punzantes, a juzgar por la rapidez con que iba y venía transportando unas cajas extremadamente pesadas.

Otra tenía puesto un _yukata _oscura, perfectamente aliñado, _jira tabi_, y _geta_. Llevaba un _wakizashi_ _(espada corta)_ en el lado izquierdo de su _obi_ rojo. Su cabello, ondulado y de color arena, estaba amarrado en cuatro coletas, y sin duda lo había cortado con cuchillo, por lo desparejo que era el flequillo que caía sobre su frente. Tenía los ojos verdes casi negros, las caderas amplias, las manos cortas, brazos fuertes, sus labios gruesos y encendidos, el aire desenvuelto y atrevido. Por su aspecto no tendría más de 25 años.

-Ella es Temari, una de nuestras mejores guerreras.- La mujer rubia se les había acercado cuando los vio llegar, y Naruto, con mucho orgullo se la había presentado a su joven colega. Ella miró de lado, algo torcida al Nara con gesto de curiosidad; y luego se cogió con una mano del _himo_ (lazo) del caballo del ojiazul.

-Gaara me comentó que vendrías. Hay _ocha_ y _msemmen_, así que aprovecha.

-¡Vaya que sí dattebayo!- se dispuso a bajar del cuadrúpedo y si no fuera por el sonido proveniente del vientre de Shikamaru, el rubio lo habría dejado allí solo - Pero primero el _kaigai_-repuso Naruto-. ¡Te presento a mi _sempai_, Shika!-El joven Nara sonrió para sí. Nunca había logrado que su compañero lo designase por su verdadero nombre de pila. El alegre rubio se había aferrado al diminutivo, lo llamaba simplemente: _Shika_. Temari apenas se giró hacia el joven.

-_D__ō__zu yoroshiku,_ ¿Por qué no se bajan? Hay para todos.- apremió la mujer después de lanzarle una mirada vivaz al castaño sin que lo percibiera.

-¡Sí! Vamos a descansar un ratito, me muero de hambre-dijo Naruto contento.

-_Yoroshi… _

Mientras ellos se sentaban sobre dos cueros de _meushi_ al lado de un fogón, -Shikamaru alzó las cejas al ver un fogón encendido en el lugar más caliente del mundo-; mientras la rubia se marchaba, para luego regresar con varias especias. La otra mujer, de ojos negros profundos y cabello rojo intenso, de muy pocas palabras, se limitaba a servir, sin mucha gracia, el _ocha._

-_Gomen_, pero van a tener que conformarse con este _kushari_ mientras no llega la _sakana, _y aseguro que va a demorar...- dijo seriamente. Continuó contemplando a Shikamaru por el rabillo del ojo destellante, con aire pícaro- Así que te llamas _Ciervo_... Se nota que eres un _otokonoko_ _sensaina_.- era obvio que se estaba burlando de él, y al parecer iba a continuar sintió el chasquido de una lengua mostrando molestia- Tayuya- le susurró en advertencia.

-¡Hum! -replicó la aludida, agria y seca-. No me molestes. Con tu labia es suficiente...

Shikamaru observaba atento la escena, las dos mujeres, ambas con ropas varoniles, algo muy extraño para él; habría analizado esa situación con más interés, pero su mirada se detuvo en algo que le llamó aún más la atención, las piernas bien torneadas de Temari, que se veían a través de una rendija en su _yukata_. Ella, por su parte, lo miraba disimuladamente, y luego a Naruto con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Acaso comparaba?; tal vez la llenaba de curiosidad aquella cabellera castaña, larga y peinada, su rostro de finos rasgos, el tronco de hombre fuerte en un albor de juventud. Sin duda: era un _otokonoko_ _sensaina_.

-Cállate –murmuró un poco tarde la rubia, muy entretenida en su labor, después de un momento de silencio-. Coman lo que quieran, que aunque Kankuro estuvo tentado a colocarle veneno se lo impedí.-Y lo puso entre dos rocas, al alcance de Shikamaru y Naruto.

-Que bien huele- dio el _sōtaichō_.- _Itadakimasu._

Después de comer, el joven Nara se sintió satisfecho y no pudo evitar alagar a la mujer por el buen servicio, pero por un momento quedó absorto observándola, dejando el ambiente un poco pesado e incómodo para la rubia.

-Ahora, alcánzame el _sake,_ necesitamos un poco de combustible.- ordenó Naruto, que no notó la mirada semi asesina de la ojiverde, ¿como osaba mandarla de esa manera? Además ella sabía que a Naruto no le gustaban esas cosas y que era poco resistente al alcohol.

De todas maneras se serenó y sacó la botella que contenía la bebida que estaba debajo de unas mantas para protegerla del calor, y casi en el instante el joven rubio se la arrebató y se lo puso destapada cerca de la boca a Shikamaru, quien sin escrúpulos sorbió un trago. "_Mendokusai_" pensó, al sentir estremecer su cuerpo, cuando la bebida semi-fría bajó por su garganta y llegaba a sus venas. Enseguida el rubio se lo empinó, tragando sin ruido. Se limpió los labios y sonrió satisfecho.

-No es tan fuerte-dijo Temari, tomando un trago para luego pasárselo a la pelirroja.

-Seguramente le pusieron agua para rebajarlo _ttebayo_ -repuso Naruto, intentado que su voz pareciera sabia, pero sin éxito, ya que el alcohol parecía haber hecho efecto.

-¡Pero si estas ebrio!, me imagino si fuera _sake_ puro, eso si sería problemático.- el _sōtaichō_ se echó a reír.

Se levantó desperezándose, y con el pretexto de querer tratar algo, pero más "feliz" de lo normal, se acercó a Temari, haciéndole cosquillas diciendo cosas como "no seas amargada…", mientras disimuladamente le tocaba el pecho.

-Saca tus garras si sabes lo que te conviene -dijo la mujer entre risas y enfado, siempre era lo mismo.

El rubio la ignoró y siguió con sus jueguitos; luego cambió su semblante a serio, y le habló a la rubia con mucha formalidad impropia de él.

-Escucha, Tem-chan, tienes que tratar muy bien a mi _sempai_, porque es un buen amigo y compañero, y aunque sea un pobre ignorante _gaikokujin,_ es una persona honorable que merece un… trato especial.

-¡_Hai __taichō_!-exclamó Temari en broma, (después de todo ella tenía un rango superior al Uzumaki) contemplando al Nara con un aire de humildad-. Te serviré en lo que necesites…- e hizo una leve reverencia en forma de respeto y guiñando un ojo.

Shikamaru, que estaba serio y un poco incómodo, agradeció todo; y cuando se dispusieron a irse, saludó a la mujer diciéndole que no olvidaría el acogimiento. Tayuya, sin inmutarse, siguió junto al fogón quieta, tomando el _ocha _con un sorbido ruidoso_. _

-¡_Sayōnara hi no michi_!_...__-_Ya sobre la seguridad del lomo del caballo, Naruto se despidió de ella de forma calma. Como si se hubiese pinchado, la pelirroja se levanto iracunda.

-¡Eres un _minikui_ _kitsune_! Lárgate_ t__ō__sakusha._

El _sōtaichō_ se fue al trote riéndose, al punto de echarse una y dos veces sobre el cuello de su montura. Su risa, era la de un niño, tan espontánea e ingenua, que el Nara lo menos que pudo hacer fue admirar aquel organismo poderoso, tan imponente en la lucha, tan sencillo en el cotidiano.

-Las dos son muy amigables, bueno_...__ Tayuya no tanto… jejeje- dijo cuando pudo dejar de reír._

Caminaban hacia un gran edificio hecho arena con el _kanji "_風_"_ grabado en lo más alto de los tres pisos del mismo, este se encontraba en el centro de la aldea; y cerca de allí se encontraban un grupo de hombre junto con sus respectivas montaduras. Los primeros hombres estaban reunidos, la parecer descansando. Varias lanzas con banderolas se veían clavadas al rededor, como enormes y derechos tallos de caña de bambú. Naruto extendió el brazo hacia el grupo.

-La guardia de Hatake-_taich__ō_ y el Saltori_-shōi (alférez)__...-__murmuró entre dientes para que no lo escucharan._

-No será Sarutobi, _sōtaichō_-observó Shikamaru, sonriéndole, ese rubio no tenía remedio. Y sonrió aún más recordando a Asuma Sarutobi, él lo había ayudado a acostumbrarse a ese tipo de lugares cuando hacía parte de escuadrón, además lo había ayudado a escapar de la muerte una vez, y siempre estaba en el momento que lo necesitaba, sentía que era su segundo padre.

-El caso es que ese grupo hace parte de su guardia.- replicó Naruto cerrando los ojos nervioso, odiaba equivocarse con los nombres de sus superiores.

Entraron al extraño edificio y después de recibir órdenes de un hombre muy extraño, del cual luego conocieron su nombre: Baki-_taichō, _decidieron volver. Llegaron al campo sin novedad alguna en su trayecto, después de un galope de media legua. Allí se informaron de la causa del movimiento producido en la línea; que se debía a la llegada de varios ex-compañeros de Shikamaru que habían huido de su aldea antes del alba. Aprovechándose de la confusión ocasionada por una de las tantas alarmas diarias, especialmente después de que varios otros revolucionarios intentaran escalar los muros de la gran villa. El grupo más numeroso encontró unos cuantos caballos en un cobertizo y así llegaron hasta allí.

Como si todo concurriese para alentar el esfuerzo, se supo también que otros amigos de causa habían llegado del exterior. De diversas localidades habían recibido noticias, halagadoras, sobre otros desembarcos, encuentros parciales, levantamientos; una verdadera atmósfera de alegría y de bullicio dominaba el campo entre diálogos rumorosos y ecos de palabras perdidas.

Nara Shikamaru y Uzumaki Naruto pasaron por el sitio de los carretones, en donde se detuvieron un momento para tomar un té verde que les había preparado una jovencita llamada Matsuri. Temari aún estaba en ese lugar, dando órdenes a los que se quedaban si quehacer, pero en el fondo parecía contenta. Luciendo sus ojos verdes que en ese momento tenían un brillo especial, tenía la tez encendida, los labios más rojos, el pelo suelto, ondulado. En realidad estaba hermosa; su belleza tosca y salvaje, con aroma a flores silvestres. Ella les comunicó lo que sabía, y lo que aún se esperaba.

-Como habrán escuchado, tenemos excelentes noticias, al fin podemos decir que tendremos un poco de tranquilidad. Al fin Kiba-shōi y Aburame-san llegaron con la _sakana_ y un poco de arroz, así que si quieren comer algo para no volver con el estomago vacío, no queremos debiluchos entre nuestras tropas. -Y sonrió, mostrando sus dientes blancos, esa sonrisa temerosa y reconfortante.-Yo no quiero que se vayan... Vamos, bajen del caballo; a menos que esperen que les ruegue, cosa que no voy a hacer.-Acentuó aún más su sonrisa. Naruto, miraba a su compañero de reojo, reprimiendo una sonrisa maliciosa, que parecía zorruna.

-Ahora no, Temari-san; en otro memento...-se apresuró a decir, distraídamente. Pero enseguida, se le iluminó el rostro y recapacitó.- O mejor si, ¿qué te parece Shika?, mientras no tenemos ninguna emergencia necesitamos energías, porque después no sabemos con lo que nos podemos encontrar... Baja del caballo, que yo vuelvo de aquí a un ratito.

-La _sakana_ está lista, ¿ne, Matsuri? -repuso Temari- les aseguro que es comestible, dejen de desconfiar.- al notar que ambos miraban con cuidado donde la jovencita estaba cocinando.- Oye Naruto, apúrate que tengo que contarte los detalles del plan de Gaara para que se lo comuniques a Uchiha.-Luego se dirigió al Nara- Y si el _otokonoko_ _sensaina_ quiere comer algo, no tiene de que preocuparse, nadie se meterá con un_ gaikokujin_- le guiñó un ojo, con una sonrisa sardónica.

Pensando que, si bien era verdad que no había ningún _samurai _bravo, había leonas feroces allí; Shikamaru, que tenía apetito, no iba a vacilar en pisar a tierra, olvidando su temor. Por otra parte, sentía cierta fuerza de atracción hacia ese caluroso lugar, que le hacía que se sintiera en casa. Le estrechó la mano a Naruto y este le prometió que volvería pronto, para luego bajar de la montadura. Cuando el _sōtaichō_ se fue, ella le quitó las riendas del caballo de sus manos, ignorando las protestas del joven castaño; lo condujo a un sitio donde pudiese beber agua fresca, y lo ató a una estaca que estaba clavada allí.

Shikamaru, que ya estaba junto a la castaña, en ningún momento desvió la mirada de la mujer, y no sabía que estaba admirando en verdad, si era como practicaba tales tareas, o el andar de su cuerpo de belleza tosca y única. Pero definitivamente lo que más le llamaba la atención era las piernas largas, fuertes y redondeadas, donde más se notaba el brillo de su piel dorada; se sorprendió de sus pensamientos. Aún así no podía engañarse, aunque esa mujer tenía una estructura y arte semi-salvaje, la encontraba muy interesante. Definitivamente se parecía a una felina, el movimiento de sus caderas, sus dientes blancos y filosos encajados en encías de un color de grana, se mostraban con amenaza, aún sonriendo. Su cabello rubio oscuro, algo crespo y retaceado, que se sacudía cuando una pequeña brisa pasó por el lugar, semejaba una melena espesa, aunque cuidada y luciente.

Concluida su tarea, ella volvió rápidamente, le susurró algo a la muchacha castaña, y esta siguió con lo que hacía, cocinar la _sakana_, de la cual se sentía el aroma, enseguida lo sirvió en una especie de plato, y se retiró para hacer una guardia en otro punto.

-Espero que lo aproveche, Shikamaru-kun -dijo haciendo una inclinación, la castaña, antes de irse.

-Está delicioso-dijo cuando comenzó a comer, entonces recordó a su mejor amigo Chouji y lo mucho que le gustaba comer después de ganar alguna batalla, sonrió con melancolía, extrañaba a su amigo y a sus las largas charlas que siempre mantenían…-es demasiado problemática esta situación, pero me alegro mucho de mi suerte.- observó el cielo y sonrió aún más al poder divisar, después algunas semanas, una pequeña nube blanca.

-¿Qué suerte?

-La de poder estar vivo y poder conocer gente, como a ti Temari-san.

Esas palabras la dejaron muy incomoda, no se esperaba ese respuesta del joven, miró el suelo pensando en que podía decir para romper el silencio. Estaba sentada en una roca cerca de él, con el resto de la _sakana_ al alcance de la mano, cruzó un pie con el otro.

-_Gomen nasai_, Temari-san, me siento mal por no poder retribuir lo que has hecho por mí.- cerró lo ojos momentáneamente, se sentía mal, se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de ella hacia él.

-No te preocupes- dijo grave y lo miró directamente a sus orbes negros, ella sabía lo que él quería decirle, pero tampoco podía admitir que lo...- no lo hago por recompensa, lo hago por querer.

-Gracias- sonrió incómodo y se acercó a donde quedaba el resto de la cena para servirse, pero la mano de la rubia lo detuvo y se dispuso a hacer el trabajo por él.

-Y yo voy a servirte, pues como dijo Naruto estoy aquí para eso, ya que es una orden de un superior.- dijo con seriedad, después de todo la "orden" de cuidar del muchacho castaño no era una broma del rubio.

"Así que eres de Konohagakure, ne?- preguntó inmediatamente para cambiar de tema, había sonado más brusca de como hubiese querido sonar.

-Sí, esa es mi ciudad natal.- notó que su garganta se secaba y la nostalgia volvía a embargarlo.

-Ya veo... debe de haber muchas personas que te están esperando. Cuando regreses… podrás contarles sobre tus aventuras en el peor desierto del mundo, acompañado de bárbaros-dijo sonriéndole y luego sorbió un poco de té.- Si quieres saber algunos son tranquilos, pero otros solo buscan pleitos… Por ejemplo: Lee y Kankuro siempre van a beber juntos, ambos son ebrios empedernidos. Por otro lado Naruto nunca se llevó muy bien con Neji-san, así que siempre intenta pelear con él o con Uchiha, o con el que se le cruce por el camino. Y no es el único, varios en la aldea siguen su ejemplo... Claro_. _Los conozco hace mucho tiempo, y por eso ninguno se atreve a molestarme a mi- Shikamaru ya se había dado cuenta de eso, y estaba seguro que ninguno quería ver a una leona enfadada.-. ¿Estás cansado? Si quieres dejo la charla para otro día.- todo su rostro mostraba aburrimiento, y la dejaba nerviosa, ya que no podía saber que pensaba.

-¡No, en absoluto!, continúa -contestó el Nara inmediatamente, el relato lo entretenía, además temía que la chica se sintiera ofendida.

Luego de charlar un rato sobre sus compañeros de guerra, y explicarle como funcionaba el la aldea o como la llamaban algunos "refugio", la rubia calló un momento, para servir más té. Shikamaru había apoyado el rostro en sus dos manos, parecía absorto, con la vista fija en el horizonte. Ella volvió a su asiento, y prosiguió con mayor locuacidad su charla, y él notó que era una mujer fuerte, decidida, y que actuaba como un hombre, y más en ese lugar. Aunque se quejara de las actitudes de algún compañero por burlarse de otros, a ella tambien le parecía entretenido… Y de vez en cuando le daba una que otra recomendación, o alguna información importante, tal como la sospecha de que uno de los que estaban entre ellos era un soplón, pero eso era pura suposición.

Después de un momento Temari sirvió un poco más de _sakama _y arroz y él comió hasta saciarse, pero dejando algo por si aparecían Naruto o Tayuya. La rubia le explicó que seguramente la pelirroja llegaría con un hambre voraz pero que igual iba a demorar un poco, pues ese día tenía que lavar los uniformes y demás _fukus (ropas)_. Y en cuanto al Uzumaki, de ese si que no había de que preocuparse ya que este entendía de supervivencia y encontraría por el camino algo que comer.

Cuando terminaron el almuerzo, Temari llevó el caballo hasta donde estaba el castaño y le sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes, él sonrió a su vez en modo de agradecimiento. Ella lo miró con cariño mientras él se marchaba hacia la salida de Suna.

**--o--o--**

Un viernes por la noche una helada cubrió el desierto, que iluminaba la luna a través de un espacio de limpidez admirable.

El suelo arenoso se levantaba con el fuerte viento. El aire lastimaba al rozar las carnes como un latigazo finísimo, y de ahí los encogimientos y crispaciones de los caballos que, sujetos a estacas, permanecían con las cabezas quietas y las colas entre remos. Algunas brasas brillaban en los _kyanpu_, restos de fuegos encendidos con gruesos troncos traídos del bosque de coníferas, no muy lejos de ahí. Pero, ya no se veía sino uno que otro bulto de distancia en distancia junto a las cenizas ardientes, sin duda de centinelas perdidos que vigilaban las cercanas dunas. Ya había pasado de la media noche. Hace menos de una hora que Shikamaru habían entrado en un _tento (tienda de campaña)_, dentro de la aldea, para huir de la helada. Estaba recostado, fumando. Cerca de la entrada había un pequeño fogón, ahora apagado. Ráfagas tibias se introducían de momento en memento en aquel refugio, sólo para hacer sentir con mayor intensidad la crudeza del frío.

No parecía, sin embargo, muy mortificado, pues se mantenía inmóvil, envuelto en un _mōfu (manta)_.No quería dormir hasta terminar de planear la próxima estrategia de combate. Y en cierto momento sintió la hierva crujir debajo de los pasas de alguien. Eran pasos leves, como el de un felino al asecho. Se incorporó para escuchar mejor. Por un momento no escuchó ningún sonido, para luego volver a escuchar muy cerca de la entrada del _tento_, al mismo tiempo que se proyectaba una sombra.

-¡Soy yo, Shika! -murmuró la voz de una mujer.- Tengo que hablarte en privado...

-¡Entra Temari-san! La habitación es un poco pequeña, pero creo que podemos estar los dos un poco apretados.- dijo enseguida al reconocer la voz. Entró la mujer agachada y luego se sentó al lado de Shikamaru.- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ya tenemos que empezar?

-Sí, por eso he venido...

-_Mendokusai_…- de nuevo esa bendita palabra.- Entonces es preciso avisarle a Hatake-_shōsa_...

-¡No! Él ya fue a vigilar, y está calentándose en el fogón. También hay tropas con Neji-san y Naruto.

-¡Voy ahora mismo!

-No, no vayas... Dijo que hasta mañana nadie puede moverse, y lo dijo como orden directa.

Shikamaru notó que Temari estaba inquieta; que sus estremecimientos frecuentes no eran causados solo por el frío, pues en ciertos momentos parecía sobresaltarse ante cualquier ruido que proviniera desde fuera del _tento_, de vez en cuando se asomaba hacia la entrada para escuchar mejor.

-¿Tiene alguna arma a mano?-preguntó acercándose a él

-Sí, tengo unas junto a mí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas Temari-san?

-¡Oh, por nada! Siempre es bueno estar preparado. Siempre llevo mi _wakizashi_, así que yo tengo con que defenderme.-susurró en un vano intento de mantener la calma, sin que él la escuchara.

Shikamaru entrecerró los ojos. Ella volvió a experimentar un sobresalto en ese instante, y sin despegar los labios, se arrastro de nuevo hacia fuera mirando a todas direcciones.

Las formas correctas y llenas de su cuerpo ágil y flexible, dibujaban bien los contornos de su cuerpo, entre las amplias haldas de la tela de su vestimenta. Llevaba un kimono blanco y limpio, que dejaba sus hermosas piernas a la vista. Y cuando ella volvió a sentarse en su sitio, fue cuando Shikamaru notó que aquella especie de felina emanaba un aroma dulzón y éste empezaba a embarazarle los sentidos.

-Debes pensar que soy una atrevida -dijo ella, si hablaba despejaría sus pensamientos-, los niños de ciudad son muy conservadores, y es raro que una mujer entre en su "habitación"…

-No te preocupes, después de todo, estas aquí porque tus superiores te...

-Nadie me ha dicho que viniera, lo hice porque no quiero que te pase nada malo.- se mordió el labio nerviosa.

Shikamaru quería mucho decirle que deseaba tocarla, tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no cometer esa locura, en ese momento tenía que estar atento y sin distracción alguna. Se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía: sus enemigos los habían encontrado y lo buscaban, tenía que concentrarse en lo que debía hacer, no podía escapar por el resto de su vida. Pero los constantes movimientos de la mujer lo sacaban de sus pensamientos, ya no salía o se sobresaltaba, solo temblaba.

-Es verdad que hace un poco de frío, tendremos que hacer algo para calentarte.- no supo porque pero se sonrojó con su propio comentario.

-¡Ya lo creo! -murmuró Temari-. La cara me arde y mis pies están encendidos, creo que es por el fogón que está prendido.-y luego continuó- si te estoy incomodando, lo mejor es que me vaya Shikamaru….-Ella sintió como él se estremecía, ya que estaba acurrucada a su lado debajo del mismo _mōfu._

-¡No es necesario!-contestó el joven Nara-. Como puedes crees que voy a permitir que te vayas, y menos después de lo has hecho por mi.

-Solo hice lo que haría con cualquier otro- pero sabía que lo dicho era mentira, el castaño no era cualquier otro, no para ella- Y _onegai_ no me trates como si fuera indefensa.

-¿Y cómo quieres que te trate, Temari?- su voz sonó extrañamente sensual a los oídos de la rubia, haciendo que se estremeciera y que su rostro ardiera aún más.

-¡Como a un compañero de lucha! -repuso ella recuperando la compostura-. No soy una mujer débil. Necesitas ser menos exagerado en tus formalidades conmigo.

-¡Yo no exagero Temari! No te considero débil, todo lo contrario, yo diría que eres problemática.- sonrió sin mirarla, seguramente su rostro mostraba sorpresa por el repentino atrevimiento de llamarla problemática- Aunque no lo parezca me agrada mucho tu compañía, hace mucho tiempo que no tengo una charla así… tan cómoda-y le extendió su mano.

-¡Así está mejor!- estrechando la mano que él ofrecía.

Él se acercó más, sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, por puro instinto; y siguieron hablando suavemente, estrechándose cada vez más, después… ya no se escuchó nada.

**--o--o--**

**Vocabulario.**

_**Otokonoko **__**sensaina**_**: literalmente: muchacho delicado.******** Explicación: Como Tem no ha visto llorar a Shika en mi fic… pues es eso…**

_**Gaikokujin**_**: manera de llamar a los extranjeros.**

_**Sayonara hi no michi**_**…: literalmente; adiós, insecto de fuego.**

**Eres un**_** minikui kitsune! **_**Lárgate**_**, tō**__**sakusha**__**: **_**literalmente: Eres un **_**Zorro feo**_**! Lárgate,**_** pervertido.**_

**_--_**

**Este es el final del one-shot… Por qué solo adapté estos capítulos? No se... Estaba leyendo esta novela y se me antojó... no tiene ningún sentido.**

**La parte de la historia me la inventé para que no quedase sin un principio, pero la dejé sin final... irónico.**

**Opiniones por review!**

**Atte**


End file.
